1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the recording of audio on the sound tracks of video or film and more particularly for a system and method for combining a translation of the original audio into another language while maintaining such original audio at an audible level and with the translation properly positioned relative to the original audio.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various techniques are used in the prior art for providing a translation of a video or film sound track into another language. The most common methods are dubbing, i.e. substituting audio in the second language for that of the original and the use of subtitles. In dubbing, the original speech of the actors is lost completely and along with it much of the flavor and drama of the production. The use of subtitles has the disadvantage of placing a strain on the viewer making the enjoyment of the production less than with dubbing. In some instances, particularly in the case of documentaries voice-over techniques are used in which a translator's or commentator's voice completely overrides that of the original audio for desired intervals. This has the disadvantage of dubbing in that for all intents and purposes it removes the original audio during such intervals. There are distinct advantages in keeping both the original and the translation in the sound track at high enough levels so that both can be understood. This not only enables persons who know only one language or the other to comprehend the audio, but also is an excellent tool for helping persons learn the other language by virtue of the instant translation provided.
It is therefore an object of this invention to enable the simultaneous inclusion in a video or film sound track of both the original audio and a translation thereof, both of which are audible.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawing.